Mad Max
by MadMax74132
Summary: Once, Max lost everything. He took his revenge on those who hurt him and his family. Now, all he has is his memories.
1. The Road Warrior

Max cursed. He was out of fuel, and was in the middle of nowhere. This time, it really was the end. All those years of surviving and he'd ended up out of water, food and fuel, leaning against the side of his own car. Night would fall soon, and he would be lost to the deep, dark abyss of sleep. That couldn't happen. Max struggled to haul himself to his feet. He eventually managed it, and scanned the area around him. All he could see was a vast expanse of unforgiving sand. It was dangerous even without the constant threat of marauders trying to steal your gas and your guns.

The Interceptor had run to the last drop, as the car always did. Max cursed again as he walked to his fuel tanks. He disarmed his booby trap; a suicide was not the way he wanted to go. He knocked the bottoms to see if there was any fuel left in them. There wasn't. Max cursed a third time, as he was now completely done for. The wasteland had decided to kill him in the most common of ways: dehydration. He shed his leather in the drivers seat of the car. As he did, he saw the dog seat in the passenger door. "Where's he gotten to?" Max asked the car as he shut the door.

As he did this, something caught his eye. Right there, just hidden by a sheet of rough, sandpaper-like bedding was a small jerry can. Max hurriedly opened up the door again and grabbed it. It was light, which wasn't a good sign. Max quickly checked the amount of fuel in the can and then poured it into the tank. There wasn't enough for a huge run to the next settlement, but there was just enough to get to where he was going. Max inwardly smiled. Once he had finished filling up, he called to Dog. The mutt came scrambling over a small dune after a couple of seconds of waiting with something in his mouth. "What's that, Dog?" Max asked as the dog edged forward. He then saw that it was a small rodent. "Where'd you get that?" Max asked, seeing a potential source of food.

When the dog said nothing and just jumped into the car with his treasure, Max decided to have a look over the dune. He saw nothing but sand and dust, like all the other times he'd looked around him for the past few weeks. He walked back to his car and sat in the leather driver's seat, the only remnant of a once comfortable interior. He closed his eyes, inserted his keys and twisted. The roaring of the V8 was so loud that Dog jumped up and looked around. Max simply opened his eyes and put his foot to the floor.


	2. Max's Misgivings

The vehicle was sputtering, trying to keep up with what it's driver demanded of it. Max was desperately trying to get to the group of low buildings he had sighted a mere hour ago. The sun was going down, and Max needed cover to rest awhile. The fuel light on the gauge he'd installed around the same time as the massive auxiliary tanks in the back started flashing. He needed cover, and fast. The buildings were still on the horizon. Dog whimpered and cowered under the ragged sheets that served as Max's bedding.

Max decided to go offroad and attempt to find a dip in the dunes he could hide his car in. The Interceptor rumbled as the revs rose. Max turned his steering wheel to the left and the car began to rumble and shake as the relatively smooth asphalt suddenly turned to red outback dirt. The Interceptor began to climb, and Dog poked his nose from the sheets to sample the air.

Once he had reached the crest of the dune, Max spied the fuselage of a once mighty plane. Max's brain ground into action and he began thinking.

' Raiders? Marauders? If it's empty then I'm in luck, but if it isn't then whoever's base it is can clear out quick' He said to himself. He began mentally preparing himself for whatever was inside.

Max lightly pushed the accelerator and turned the key, killing the engine. The car was now rolling down the dune, essentially silent, save for the slight creaking of old metal. Dog was now fully alert and was up, paws on what remains of the dashboard. Max guided the car down the dune and into a gaping hole in the side of the plane where some sort of vehicle had smashed through to make room to get in. The size of this hole did not bode well for Max, as he had next to no fuel and wouldn't be able to outrun any vehicles these marauders may have.

Max slowed the car to a stop and climbed through where the window used to be, as he knew that opening the door would make too much noise.

"Stay, Dog." he whispered as he drew his shotgun and checked the shells. One.

"Shit." muttered Max as he closed the shotgun and made his way toward the opening. He put his back against the steel wall and took a peek around the corner.


End file.
